Talk:Auction House
Dice should be somewhere too I guess, but I don't know where. --Gahoo 11:57, 1 May 2006 (PDT) Dice are under Spells - Below Summoning Spells --Nynaeve 12:17, 1 May 2006 (PDT) Category All of the links that come off of this page are not categorized. Could we make a category:auction house for them? --Pinkfae 12:31, 3 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Don't care too much but I do not think that is necessary. Not every page needs to be in a category necessarily. They all link to the AH page and that is sufficient IMO. --Gahoo 13:51, 3 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I think the Wikipedia spirt of having categories is there for the readers to easily find other articles/entries related to the article without having to shift through the entire article to find the link they are looking for. --Pinkfae 12:18, 6 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I know I'm about a year late on this, but making a Category:Auction House would definitely help me clean up the equipment pages cluster... Many of the subcategories to Category:Equipment for instance are just auction house categories, Ammo and Misc. for one . --Dragonspight 12:04, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm finding the AH table on most of these categories decreasingly useful as I browse through. Materials > Leathercraft should be the materials you can find in the leathercraft section, not the actual Leathercrafting category. Basically everything is seeing this mistake. If someone tells me how to do that nifty ordering thing with tables (found in Combat Skills, most noticably), and no one has objections, I'll make categories for these myself u.u--Dragonspight 16:53, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Few thoughts. I am not sure exactly what you are trying to do, although I agree that there is some confusion in these pages. Not sure what you are thinking similar to Combat Skills. I also don't really see the need, however, for both Ammo and category:Ammunition, or Range and Category:Ranged. The template is now populating the AH categories automatically upon use, but it is still not on a lot of pages. Use of this would put Lizard Skin, for example in both Materials and Leathercraft categories automatically. I don't see a real advantage of having something like a Category:Leathercraft and a Category:Leathercraft Materials. We might need a forum thread to fully discuss this. -- 17:29, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::I was only referring to a cosmetic aspect of the Combat Skills article, nothing actually relevant to this conversation. Although many things in the Range and Category:Ranged types articles do overlap, making them less worthy of this change, the Lizard Skin reference is one that I must disagree upon... Lizard Skin, along with every other material that you find in the Leathercraft section of the auction house, has little place in the Category:Leathercraft infortmation. It's currently only located inside the leathercraft recipes and in the list of articles in the category. If you're going to be directed to the leathercraft category through the auction house, you should at least have a list of the materials that you actually find in the leathercraft section... If a forum topic is needed to discuss all of this, I'm willing to do so.--Dragonspight 08:34, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Nashmau fee schedule The article currently says: :Jeuno / Nashmau / Tavnazia Auction Houses :: Single item fee = 1% of the seller's asking price +50 gil. :: Stacked item fee = 0.5% of the seller's asking price +100 gil. I just put up a stack of 99 in Nashmau for 18,000. That should work out to 190 Gil for fee, but I was charged 290. Either the current listing is incorrect, or incomplete. --FFXI-Itazura 08:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ---- This is the same in Tavnazia. It should say "Stacked item fee = 0.5% of the seller's asking price +200 gil." for these two areas. --Diavolina ---- I just got the same effect in JEUNO: single item 1%+50, stack .5%+200 ! --Kit 16:21, 27 December 2007 (UTC)